With the development of electronic technologies, portable consuming electronic products such as cellphones, handheld game player, navigation device or handheld multimedia entertainment devices and the like are becoming more and more popular. Generally, a vibration motor will be used for system feedback such as call prompt, message prompt, navigation prompt of the cellphone, or vibration feedback of the game player, etc. Such a wide application requires good performance and long service life of the vibration motor.
An electromagnetic driving device is located in a vibration motor at the center of a vibrator. The vibration motor has got extensive attentions due to its properties of strong driving force, good vibration performance, small thickness, etc. Traditional vibration motor is usually provided with a stopper below the elastic component, so as to protect the vibration device when falling off. However, since the vibration motor with such a structure has a small thickness and is usually of a four-spring structure, the stopper cannot be arranged at this position. Therefore, the spring cannot provide protection to the vibration device when falling off.
Therefore, a new vibration motor is needed to solve the problem.